Music with Special Affects
by MusikVibe
Summary: Fuji shares his joys of music with Eiji, but there's a special catch. FujixEiji This is just some crazy thought I had a few years ago. R&R please no flames


Ok, here me out. I graduated from college with a degree in music, thus I love music. Now this is not from personal experience though sometimes music does move me in weird ways (I had heart flutters, cried and crap like that). Plus I've always thought what if it were possible for this to happen .

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Music with Special Effects

This one particular day at lunch, Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Inui sit on the roof, eating their homemade bentos in a comfortable silence. That is until Eiji looks up to find the fair-haired tensai listening to music. He had finished his lunch rather quickly and was now listening to music through monitor headphones (the ones that cover your ears completely).

"Hoi, Fuji! What are you listening too?" Eiji bounces in his seated position on the ground, awaiting an answer from the closed eyed boy. Tezuka's head snaps to look at Fuji with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"Fuji. Eiji's asked you a question." Tezuka snaps harshly with an undertone of something else, perhaps urgency?

Inui and Kaidoh look up from their lunches to look at the buchou; Inui whips out his notebook and begins taking data. Kaidoh slowly chews his food seeing what's going to happen next without looking interested.

The one being questioned doesn't even hear or see the people staring at him to figure what has Tezuka so wound up. Feeling eyes upon him, he opens his eyes, still smiling his sweet innocent smile.

Slipping of his headphones, he gazes at his teammates and friends. "Yes, Tezuka?"

Tezuka almost looks relieved as he watches Fuji take off the headphones. "Eiji asked you a question."

Eiji looks confused at this very strange situation. Had Fuji not answered him after calling his name a couple of times, he would have just tapped him to get his attention. But for some odd reason, Tezuka felt the need to be insistent about getting his attention. "Ne, thanks Tezuka."

The buchou of Seigaku just nods and goes back to eating his lunch peacefully as if nothing had happened. Inui and Kaidoh look at each other knowingly, that something else had happened that they didn't know about, but continue to their lunches.

"So, whatcha ya listening too", repeats Eiji, enthusiasm renewed.

"I was just listening to some classical music." Fuji says closing his eyes once again.

"What's the name of the song?"

"Jupiter from the orchestral suite The Planets by Gustav Holst."

"Holst?" Eiji looks as if he's having a tongue issue trying to say the name.

"Gustav Holst. He was a composer from England; he wrote several works for orchestra and wind bands, his most popular being The Planets and First Suite in Eb. I consider Jupiter to be extremely beautiful and powerful. Would you like to listen?" Fuji offers the headphones to Eiji, who virtually snatches them from Fuji's hands. Once the headphones are in place atop Eiji's head, Fuji pushes the play button on the mp3 player.

As music is pumped through the headphones, Eiji sits completely still, mouth slightly agape. He takes a deep breath and nearly shouts, "WOW, THIS IS PRETTY!" The shout makes Kaidoh jump like he was watching a scary movie, and Inui merely cringes. Tezuka isn't even fazed by the outburst; he just continues eating his lunch, occasionally wiping his clean mouth a napkin.

Fuji beams at Eiji; he seemingly has found a joy in the music he listens to.

"Do you have more that's this pretty?" Eiji carefully takes off the headphones and hands them back to Fuji.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to come over to my house and listen after practice?" Once again, Tezuka snaps his head up almost choking on the bit of food in his mouth. Eiji and Fuji look at him worriedly.

"Tezuka, are you okay? Are you choking?" Fuji asks putting his hand on the taller boy's shoulder; he could feel the shudder run through the buchou's body from the sudden contact. Tezuka simply holds his hand up in a stop signal, telling them he's fine.

Finally swallowing the bite, Tezuka clears his throat as he begins to speak. Eiji and Fuji visibly relax while Inui and Kaidoh have missed this strange episode. "Eiji, don't you have a paper due in a couple of days? I wouldn't think you would have time to waste because you're a procrastinator."

On the edge of a pout, Eiji protests the circumstances. "Ne, Tezuka, I'm actually almost done with the paper and besides I have a couple days to finish it. It shouldn't take me but maybe an hour or two to finish it."

"So then it's settled; you're coming over to my house and we'll have a music listening party. Just you and I!" Fuji clasps his hands together, smiling brighter than before.

Tezuka stares at the smiling tensai with a slight twitch in his eyebrow. He has tried his hardest to keep Eiji out of the situation which is bound to be embarrassing for at least Eiji; Fuji doesn't get embarrassed, but it's too late now.

Inui looks at his watch and announces that lunch gets out in five minutes and that they should be packing up if they wanted to get to their next class on time. In the meantime, Fuji slips on the headphones once again, listening to the same song Eiji had been listening too.

After packing up, Eiji notices Fuji's head bent down as if he were sleep; the only difference was that the young tensai seems to have a fever.

"Oi, Fuji, are you alright?" Eiji bends down to get a closer look at Fuji's face until Tezuka pulls him back up gently.

"Let's go." Tezuka says heading for the door. Eiji stands still staring at his friend who's still sitting on the ground. "Eiji!"

""Is he sick? He's breathing hard and kind of red and –"

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. He's going to be late to class." Tezuka sounds quite impatient and irritated at the impeccably slow rate he was leaving the rooftop.

"...alright." Eiji sounded unconvinced but he went along with Tezuka, who followed Inui and Kaidoh out.

"So what's up with Fuji? Did he eat something extremely spicy or something?" Eiji nags Tezuka all the way back to the classroom about what going on with the tensai. Tezuka doesn't tell him in the likelihood that he would find out later at Fuji's house.

After tennis practice...

"Ne, Fuji, what happened during lunch, I mean you were fine one minute and the next, you look sick. And then you came into class about ten minutes late looking fine." Eiji stood directly in Fuji's face as the tensai continued to smile pleasantly.

"No need to worry, Kikumaru. I was in deep concentration."

"Deep concentration? Is that how you listen to music?"

"Something like that. Are you ready to go? Fuji picks up his tennis back and stands at the door, reaching for the doorknob.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji bounces on his feet as he picks up his tennis back. Bidding farewell to their teammates, the two tennis players stroll to Fuji's house.

Arriving at the Fuji household, Eiji and Fuji get a can of soda and then go up to the latter's room. Placing their bags on the ground next to the door, Eiji sits in the computer chair as Fuji sits on his bed. Popping the tab, the boys virtually inhale the drinks, as if they were in a race. Slamming his can down first, Eiji 'ahhhs' in satisfaction; Fuji is just moments behind.

"Ahhh, that was refreshing, nya!" Eiji, for the most part, yells in the close confines of the room.

Fuji lightly chuckles at his friend. "So you want to listen to more pretty music. What do you normally listen to?" Fuji tilts his head to the side, looking at Eiji.

"Hai! I listen to mostly pop music and techno", Eiji leans back in the chair and clasps his hand behind his head.

"So why do you want to listen to classical music?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Eiji brings his hands from behind his head down to lap. "I don't know. When you let me hear the music earlier, it made me feel funny."

"It made your heart flutter and you felt like crying?"

"You're right! How did you know?"

"That's how I used to feel when I listen to music. That is what's called 'being moved' by music. It becomes an emotional experience for some people. In fact, some people say that if they know the origins of the music or what a particular song is about, it make listening to it even more intense."

"Saa, how do you feel when you listen to music?" Eiji moves from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed beside Fuji.

Chuckling once again, the young tensai suddenly slides off the bed, rummaging around beneath it. "Eiji, would you like to spend the night tonight?"

"I'd have to ask my parents first, but I'm sure they won't mind. I'll them right now." Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Eiji gets the necessary permission from his parents. Fuji pulls a large black case from underneath his bed; opening it reveals to be one of the largest collections of CDs Eiji has ever seen.

Eiji's eyes grow big with the sight of the innumerable amount of CDs. "WOW! Where did you get all of those?"

"Here and there; most of them are presents from family and friends, others I bought, but most I downloaded and burned."

"Cool!" Eiji bounces onto his stomach on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Don't get too comfortable yet. How about we change into pajamas before we start?"

"Hai!" Fuji digs around in his drawers and pulls out two pairs of shorts and a couple of shirts, tossing one pair to Eiji and keeping the other pair for himself.

He immediately begins stripping, not paying any mind to the other boy in his room. Eiji stares with wide eyes as he watches Fuji gracefully remove his uniform shirt, revealing his smooth creamy skin. Eiji gasps loudly, making Fuji turn around and look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'mjustgoingotchangeinthebathroom!" Eiji sprints out of the room, almost tripping on his tennis bag. The tensai smirks inwardly, knowing he caused the acrobat to blush and run. Even though they always change in the locker room, there's something more intimate when you're in someone's bedroom changing.

Eiji comes back in a few minutes later with his uniform folded neatly in his arms. He wears black pajama pants and a red long-sleeved t-shirt. Fuji wears green pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. "It sometimes gets cold in here at nice so I gave you the long-sleeve shirt. Also, unless you want to sleep in the bed with me, there is a futon you can pull out of the closet if you wish."

"I'll get that later. Let's listen to music now!" Eiji drops his clothes on top of his tennis bag and takes running jump on the bed.

Smiling, Fuji scolds Eiji for almost breaking his bed. Going through his CDs, the tensai pulls a few from their slots along with the track listing sheet. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

Fuji's mom sticks her head in. "Syusuke, your father and I are leaving to go visit your grandmother so we'll be back tomorrow. Your sister is staying at a friend's because she's going to a party or something like that. Yuuta isn't coming home this weekend like he had hoped, so you're going to be here all alone."

"That's ok. Eiji's staying the night; he wanted to listen to some of my music."

Then something incredible happens. Fuji's mom blushes. Eiji takes notice of it but doesn't say anything.

"Fuji!"

"Don't worry. We aren't going to listen to that piece." Mrs. Fuji looks doubtful at her seemingly innocent son.

"Alright. Well we must be going now. See you tomorrow, honey. Call us if you need anything."

"Hai. Bye!" Fuji cheerfully calls as his mother leaves and closes the door to his room. Getting up from his bed, holding the CDs, Fuji goes to his stereo system and inserts them into the CD changer.

"Ne, Fuji? What song can't we listen too?"

"It's just my favorite piece. Don't worry about it."

"I want to hear it. It's got to be pretty if it's your favorite."

"Mmm...I don't think that's a good idea. I have plenty of other pretty pieces." Fuji places the last CD in the stereo and picks up the remote and sits back onto the bed beside the prone Eiji.

"Aw, Fuji, please!" Eiji whines, grabbing the tensai's wrist. "Please?" Fuji looks over to his friend and sees the cutest puppy dog eyes and caves.

"Ok, but I have to tell you something first." Eiji cheers and sits up sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Do you remember what I said about people being moved by the music?" A quiet nod comes from Eiji. "For some people it's more intense." Eiji nods again.

"Well, for me, music moves me a bit differently. It's intense, but I react different than the average person would. That's one of the reason's Tezuka was acting weird during lunch; he had witnessed it at one of the symphony concert we went to together once."

Eiji frowns a little. "Yeah buchou was acting mean at lunchtime, nya!"

"He was just trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From me. You see when I listen to music and something in the music moves me, strange things happen; things I can't stop."

"What happens?"

"You'll eventually find out. Enough of that, let's listen to some music." Eiji makes a whining noise and pouts as Fuji points the remote at the stereo; suddenly the familiar tune of Beethoven's 5th comes pumping through the speakers.

"I've heard this one before!"

"Everyone and their grandmother has heard this before. I would be concerned if you hadn't." Fuji switches tracks to the listen to the next piece. The Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra by Benjamin Britten booms from the speaker.

"Eh, this is pretty cool."

"This piece is an introduction to the orchestra for anyone who's unfamiliar to it. The piece was actually written for that purpose. The full orchestra starts all together and then it breaks down into classes of instruments like, woodwinds, strings, brass and percussion. Then the composer breaks it down even further from there to individual instruments. After the complete breakdown, it builds from the top, the piccolo down to the percussion, one instrument at a time. It ends with the orchestra all together once again, ending in a grand finale."

They listen to the entire piece, with Eiji listening enthusiastically as he hears the different things Fuji was talking about. After the finale, Eiji hugs Fuji hard.

"Thank you for letting me listen to that. It is cool and all, but I want to hear something even more pretty." Eiji leans behind Fuji to get a pillow, missing the discreet readjusting the tensai was doing to his crotch.

Switching tracks once again, Fuji pulls his legs to his chest as he leans back against his headboard and pillows. "I guess I'll let you hear one of my favorites, but not my absolute favorite though."

"Ya-hoi! Fuji can practically see his red-headed friend trembling in excitement.

"Before I press play, may I ask you two things?"

"Sure." Eiji tilts his head ever so slightly, blinking his big blue eyes questioningly at Fuji. Fuji pauses as he looks at his friend, who he always thought he was cute, but due to the certain circumstances, Eiji now seems a bit more than cute, perhaps...sexy.

"Um..." Fuji clears his throat getting back to the questions he supposed to ask. "Have you ever listened to classical music before?"

"No not really."

"And...have you ever...masturbated?"

"Fuji! Where did that come from all of a sudden? Why are you asking me something like that?" Eiji turns as red as his hair, his hands covering his mouth.

"Well, I need to know so you aren't...disturbed."

"By what?"

"Just tell me, do you masturbate or have you ever masturbated?"

"Oi, you're not being fair Fuji."

"Being fair wouldn't be fun for me. I would miss out on you being cutely embarrassed over there, which I could take as a 'yes' that you do masturbate."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then, do you masturbate?"

"Well..."

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question; do you or do you not masturbate?" Fuji's smile brightens even more sadistically as he sees Eiji becoming even more uncomfortable.

"YES!"

"Good. Calm down Eiji. I don't know what you're so wound up about. It was a simple question."

"It's just something I don't talk about openly." Eiji looks as if his dog (if he had one) just got run over; tears were wavering at the corners of his eyes.

Fuji opens his eyes to get a better look at his now sniffling friend. "I'm sorry, Eiji. I didn't know it was such a private matter for you. Would you like to go ahead and listen to the next piece?" Eiji nods sweetly as he wipes unshed tears from his eyes. "Ok we will." Pointing the remote at the stereo once again, Fuji starts the next piece.

The soft sound of ominous low strings permeates the silence of the room as Fuji begins a commentary to this piece. "This is called 'Pines Near A Catacomb' from the suite, The Pines of Rome, by Respighi. He basically took landmarks in Rome, Italy and wrote music to them, depicting scenes inspired from the pine trees."

A flute and oboe in the music signal a much lighter feel to the music as the melody of the movement is played...mmm...in the trumpet." Eiji looks over at Fuji as he falters his words. Fuji cheeks are flushed and his breathing is slightly off, being more deep and slow. If Eiji listens closer, he can hear a small whimper come from the tensai.

"Fuji, are you alright?" To Eiji, this scene looks vaguely familiar to lunch today. "Are you concentrating really hard on the music like you were in lunch today?" Eiji reaches over and places a hand on the tensai's shoulder; a shudder runs down Fuji's spine at the warm contact of Eiji's hand.

"Ahhh...Eiji!"

Eiji blinks as Fuji stretches his body out along the bed, revealing his now not-so-hidden erection. "OH!"

"This is what music does to me Eiji." Fuji's smile has been replaced with a look of desperate pleasure; his body writhing on the bed, turning Eiji on. In the music, the ominous dark sound is back only to build in rhythmically faster and more intense. As if the music were controlling his body, Fuji's moans and whimpers become more frequent and intense.

Eiji has heard those types of sounds come from his personal experiences with watching a little bit of hentai from the internet and when he's masturbating, but these are a bit different. This is probably because they are coming from the ever cool and calm tensai.

As the music becomes more intense, Fuji starts his hands up and down his chest, pinching his hard nipples and arching his back off the bed. "Eiji, (pants) I need, (pants) Eiji..." he whimpers.

Eiji does the first thing he thinks of as the climax of the piece is announced by the majestic trombones. He brings the hand that was resting on Fuji's shoulder and palms the tensai's erection through the pajama pants.

As the violins and high woodwinds play dramatically up high, the trombones are restating the melody in full force as the bass instruments create a dramatic line to pull it all together. Fuji's hips buck into Eiji's hand twice before the tensai's mouth opens in a silent scream as he comes in his pants, fisting his hands in the sheets. Eiji doesn't stop rubbing the shuddering erection until the tensai begins calming down.

As the climax of both Fuji and the music die away, Eiji pulls his hand away from Fuji's softening erection, looking at his hands in shock.

Suddenly the flustered tensai is hugging Eiji, who is in too much shock to register what's going on. "Thank you Eiji. Thank you so much."

"Wha—", Fuji pulls back from the embrace to crush his lips against the acrobats.

"This is the first time that I actually shared with anybody my experiences listening to music. You made it even better by helping me. Thank you."

Eiji blushes furiously. "I...didn't...know..." Fuji presses a softer kiss than the first on Eiji's lips; this time Eiji responds to the soft lips pressing against his own.

Fuji pulls away from the kiss and away from Eiji. "I'm going to clean myself up. I'll be right back." Turning on his heel, Fuji leaves the room, leaving a dizzy Eiji on the bed.

Holy Hell, what just happened! Did I just help Fuji get off and then kiss him? I shouldn't have done that, it's going to ruin our friendship. Our friendship has already changed. It's just wrong. But he was so hot and sexy like that. Who wouldn't want to touch him? But I'm his friend; friends don't let friends jack each other off do they? I've got to go ho—

"Saa Eiji, don't look so worried. I wanted you to."

"But our friendship isn't going to be the same."

"That's ok. I wanted it to change into more. Didn't you?" Fuji slides onto the bed beside Eiji, resting his head on the bandaged boy's shoulder.

"Well I never thought about it, but I guess its ok. I did always think you were a very sexy person."

"Hehe and I thought you were always cute." Fuji pecks the red-head on the cheek, causing Eiji to blush until he is purple. The two boys sit together on the bed listening to the rest of the Pines of Rome Suite in quiet content.

"So is this why Tezuka wanted you to stop listening to music so bad at lunch time?"

"Hai. We went to a symphony concert and they played German Requiem, beautiful piece, but his hand was in the way as I gripped the armrest and came. I nearly broke his index finger, only severe bruising. He won't let me near him while I listen to music anymore."

Laughing, Eiji hugs Fuji. "I wonder if he was as turned on as I was when I watched you."

"You were turned on?"

Eiji slams a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's ok. Are you still hard? Is it painful?"

Eiji looks down in shame and embarrassment. "Hai", he whispers. "But you know, if I listen to that song again, and maybe with your help, I could fix the problem."

"Let's here it again." Fuji presses play on the remote then kisses Eiji passionately on the lips.

Since that day, Eiji has a new appreciation for music.

Fine

How was it? That was actually quite hard to write. I thought about it for two weeks before sitting down and writing it. It turned out a little different than I imagined, but that's all good though. It was just another strange idea of mine.


End file.
